nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Nanase
Charlotte Nanase (シャーロット ナネース (Shaarotto Naneesu)) ''is one of the younger inmates in Nanba Prison. She is in Building 2, Cell -10 which is in the lower levels which only a certain amount of criminals live. Her adoptive family, the '''Nanase Clan', are also living with her in Building 2. Charlotte started off as a petty thief who stole items that were wroth money or food so she could look after her ill mother. As the days went on and Charlotte's mother went into a critical condition and the medicate was out of her reach Charlotte became desperate and became sloppy leaving clues about what she was doing. After being accused out front by one of her neighbours Charlotte panicked and told them to leave her be but they kept following her and tried to help, stress and anxiety took over and instead of fleeing Charlotte stabbed them and ended up killing them. Charlotte hid the body well and tried to go on as normal but more and more people accused her, seeing as she was so young no one wanted to call the police and knew how badly ill her mother was. Charlotte didn't quite understand this, with the only thoughts they would end up causing harm and upset to her plans, more and more blood was added onto her hands and soon it became second nature. It wasn't until people found a body the police was called and Charlotte was caught red-handed for all of her murders and theft. Charlotte was moved into a prison in America where she planned on staying until she heard of her mothers death. The prison denied her request to her funeral since they would be no one going since her mother didn't have any family expect for Charlotte. Deciding she needed to get out and give her mother one last farewell she managed to escape with other inmates. She said a finally goodbye to her mother before being sent to Nanba Prison. Appearance Charlotte has rather basic outfits and usually wears a white jumper dress which has a white hood and two black pom-poms dangling freely from the hooded string. It has black lining and also has a pink bow near the waist of the dress. She wears a long-selves black top underneath. Charlotte also wears black socks that reach pass her calf muscle and white shoes with blue toe-caps and around the sole of her shoes. She puts her light blue hair into two large pig tails with black ribbon in the shape of butterflies. Charlotte hair is the same colour as her eyes which makes her hair and eyes stand out from her bland clothes and pale skin. Personality and Traits Charlottes' personality is spilt in half and is very different to how she can usually seem to come towards as someone who shouldn't really be in prison. To compliment her looks she acts like a small child and since she is at the age of fourteen and never really had a childhood it seems understandable. She is easily impressed and entertained. She is quite polite calling the supervisor "Mr. Duwa" instead of his name of a nickname. On the other hand, she can be very spiteful and come off annoying as she tries to taunt people and comes off as someone with no sanity a lot although tests read she has enough sanity to not be classed as insane. She is very sarcastic which gets her into a lot of trouble. Although Charlotte comes off as dumb she is rather clever, she has managed to escape the upper levels of Building 2's cell once or twice mainly to annoy Duwa. History Charlotte was born on the 19th January to a kind and loving family. Her mother was called Mary and was always kind and loving to her daughter in many ways, on the other hand, her father, Zach, had a hate for Charlotte. Zach was very deep into his religion, devoting his life to preaching it to others, and when the day of Charlotte birth came he refused to come in to see her as he told everyone that she was not his daughter but the daughter of Satan. Zach eventually fell out with Mary after Mary told Zach that even if Charlotte was the daughter of Satan it was only right to love her and that he had to choose the tow of them or his religion. Zach left, telling everyone that the family was cursed and it would soon come back to them 'causing the town to go into great despair. Mary soon calmed them down, the sight of a small cute baby awed the town, the thoughts of Charlotte being the daughter of Satan turned into a joke. Things were calm for many years for Charlotte and Mary but one day Mary ended up catching a life-threating virus called Hepatitis C, a virus that is in the liver and develops over many years. Mary had come into contact with the blood of someone with this virus after having Charlotte due to her being a nurse. She had cured it but with a solid price on which the two couldn't afford. Mary was first diagnosed with the flu and Charlotte at only the age of eight told her mother that she would prove to the village that she was the daughter of God rather than Satan, however, Charlotte had no idea how to earn money and people couldn't accept her into a job since she was too young. Lost and confused Charlotte had no idea what to do until she watched a film about a master thief that became rich by selling all the things he stole. Charlotte, unsure of what was right and wrong at that age, decided that she would become a thief and make enough money to treat the "flu" her mother had. After six months Charlotte managed to get enough money and gave the doctors the money needed but the doctors only took the money away and then told Charlotte that it was a "kind denotation to those with flu" Charlotte quickly found out that the doctors had re-diagnosed her mother with Cirrhosis - which is what the Hepatitis C had devolved into. Charlotte tried to look up and told her mother, once again, she would cure her. She tried and tried until she got a call telling her that now, at the age of twelve, her mother had Liver Cancer and what was once is that she was only going to live for a few more days. Devastated and thinking she had failed her mother, Charlotte got into more and more trouble as witnesses of her committing crimes had became a rumour in the village. Eventually it had all caught up with her and a few tried to stop her and help her but for Charlotte she couldn't understand anything, she had went into the denial phrase of grieving. Charlotte knew that if people knew about her crimes then she couldn't help her mother, she had seen it on the television and have being sick and to young to do anything, Charlotte killed the witnesses one-by-one in cold-blood and then stole everything they owned and sold it. As told a few days later, Charlotte mother had died. Charlotte had nothing to live for and went into depression yet she still stole and killed people for she felt like that was the only thing in the world she could do well. She struggled for so long as she moved on to different villages to steal but soon just stealing wasn't enough for little Charlotte. Charlotte had grown insane! She had bloodlust written all over her and soon her theft and murders became sloppy, the amount of theft going down as the murders grew up. Soon Charlotte was killing everyone and anyone for no reason other than she enjoyed it. If it wasn't for the fact her name became known around the police would've never of fund her. Charlotte was sent to jovial for a year before being sent to Nanba Prison. She was placed into Building 2 and quickly found that a lot of people were like her. She joined up in the adoptive family, the Nanase Clan, for the thought of safety but the supervisor of Building 2 deemed Charlotte as an insane and deadly inmate. She was therefore sent to the underground levels of Building 2 where she lived in Cell -10 which is more likely called as Tank 10. Although Charlotte is not insane anymore but isn't quite sane. Charlotte still has the want to kill and stab and there is no known treatment to this as yet known so she bribes the guards for things she can stab so she can try and avoid stabbing people in the cell, although the want to stab is still there and she still tries. Abilities Metal Manipulation Metal Manipulation (メタル マニプラティオン (Metaru Manipuration)) was something that Charlotte never thought of learning until later when knives and such were annoying to carry around so instead she learnt how to use Metal Manipulation so she could make the knives and such easier to carry around and can change their shape when needed with great ease. Now she can use Metal Manipulation at a higher level being able to manipulate any metal around her and use it to her needs causing so much bother since the prison bars were made out of metal she ended up sent to the underground cells. Charlotte can use Metal Manipulation quickly and quietly and has the ability to change the state of matter metals are in (liquid to solid, solid to gas etc) which can be useful when hiding and disposing of weapons and metal. Relationships Trivia * Charlotte Nanase is based on Noel from the anime series Sora no Method * Charlotte is the author first character on this wikia * Charlotte's birthday is based on the authors own mothers' birthday * Charlotte's theme song can be found here; Category:Female Category:Nanase Clan Category:Building 2 Category:Inmate Category:Theif Category:Murderer Category:Female Character Category:Metal Manipulation User